There are already known various plug connectors in which various types of contact are provided. Hence, there can be inserted various complementary plug connectors which have differing tasks, for instance transmitting an electrical supply power or transmitting data signals.
It is the object of the invention to provide a plug connector which makes it possible to directly poll data from an electrical device, for instance from automation devices such as a control cubicle.